carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland/Credits
Voice Cast *Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear *Eva Almos as Swift Heart Rabbit *Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion & Dum *Jim Henshaw as Tender Heart Bear *Marla Lukofsky as Good Luck Bear *Luba Goy as Lots-A-Heart Elephant *Keith Knight as White Rabbit *Tracey Moore as Alice *Colin Fox as the Wizard *John Stocker as the Cheshire Cat & Dim *Don McManus as the Caterpillar *Elizabeth Hanna as the Queen of Wonderland *Alan Fawcett as Flamingo *Keith Hampshire as Stan the Jabberwocky & the Mad Hatter *Alyson Court as the Princess of Wonderland Opening Credits *A Nelvana Production *"The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland" *Story by: Peter Sauder *Screenplay by: Susan Snooks, John De Klein *Songs Written and Performed by: John Sebastian *Score by: Patricia Cullen *"Rise & Shine" Performed by: Natalie Cole Music & Lyrics by: Maribeth Soloman Arranged by: Micky Erbe *Creative Consultants: Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin *Care Bears Characters Development Supervised by: Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider *Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick *Picture Editor: Evan Landis *Director of Animation: John Laurence Collins *Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume *Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith *Director: Raymond Jafelice Uncredited *Based on the Characters by: Lewis Carroll Ending Credits *Executive Story Editor: Patrick Loubert *Co-ordinating Producer: Heather Walker *Line Producer: Stephen Lodgins *Production Manager: Dale Cox *Unit Manager: Richard Pimm *Unit Director: David Marshall *Cast: Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear Eva Almos - Swift Heart Rabbit Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion/Dum Jim Henshaw - Tender Heart Bear Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear Luba Goy - Lots-a-Heart Elephant Keith Knight - White Rabbit Tracey Moore - Alice Colin Fox - Wizard John Stocker - Dim/Cheshire Cat Don McManus - Caterpillar Elizabeth Hanna - Queen of Wonderland Alan Fawcett - Flamingo Keith Hampshire - Mad Hatter/Jabberwocky Alyson Court - Princess *Voice Director: Rob Kirkpatrick *Casting Director: Arlene Berman *Casting Assistant: Deborah Patz *Additional Scenes: Heather MacGillvray *Care Bears Characters Development By: Penne Bender, Ernie Ruder, Ingrid Koepcke, David Polter, Esther Narosny, Robyn Hill, Judi Schuman, Elena Kucharik *Design: Alan Bunce, Charlie Bonifacio, Eric Chu, Charles Bastien, Ross Campbell, Robin Budd, John Flagg, Anthony Van Bruggen *Unit Art Director: Wayne Gilbert *Art Directors: Gabe Csakany, Kim Cleary *Storyboard: Raymond Jafelice, Arna Selznick, Sam Dixon, John van Bruggen, John Flagg, Eric Chu, Tom Nesbitt, Jim Craig *Layout Director: Arna Selznick *Layout Supervisors: Bob Cowan, John van Bruggen *BG Styling: Clive Powsey *Special Effects: CORE Animated Effects *Graphics: Kim Cleary *Post-Production Manager: Steve Fraser *Sound Editor: Mac Holyoke *Music Editor: Gordon Kidd *Dialogue Editor: Richard Bond *Re-recording Mixer: Tony van den Akker *Layout Artists: Jeff Dickson, Robert Rivard, John Flagg, Bob Smith, Brian Lee, Armen Melkonian, Barbara Massey, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, George Elliott, Carol Bradbury, Rick Corrigan, Rick Allen, Chris Labonte, John Yee, Mark Marren, Brigit Pollanen, Anthony Van Bruggen, Ken Hancock, Scott Bennett, Glen Chadwick, Jerry Benninger, Wendy Harrison, Sam Dixon, Marie Carter, John Guertin, Tony Iacobelli, Howard Lonn, Debra Pugh *Layout Assistants: Faye Hamilton, Royce Langford, Karen Kewell, Mary Lyons, Rick Marshall, Rob Sadler, Kathleen Melville, Tony Tarantini, Mike Volkhammer, Paul Bouchard *Animators: Robin Budd, Charlie Bonifacio, Ken Stephenson, Shane Doyle, Gary Hurst, Scott Glynn, Andy Bartlett, Greg Court, Gerry Fournier, Michelle Houston, Niall Johnston, Woong Cheon Jang, Shawn Seles, David Simmons, Cynthia Ward, Bill Zeats, Jan Tillcock, Steve Whitehouse, Doug Flockhart *Assistant Animators: Willy Ashworth, Tony Egizii, Steve Fitch, John Pagan, John Hill, Faye Hamilton, Rick Marshall, Karen Kewell, Charles Bastien, Don Chretien, Ross Campbell, Beverly Lehman, Debra Pugh, Irene Couloufis, Christopher Green, Ken Hancock, Brian Lee, Alan Knappett, Debra Armstrong, Ted Ravn, Lynn Reist, Genevieve Selby *Colour Design: Mary Eklund, Thomas King, Glen Binmore, Lesley Headrick *Department Co-ordinators: Lisa Ratke, Karyn Booth-Chadwick, Jan Steel Moffat *Production Assistants: Nancy Shenton, Steve Chadwick, Paul Hogarth, Atul Rao, Don Chretien *Editors: John Baktis, Stephen Hudecki, Stephanie Crawford, Melodie Long, Eric Hurlbut, Keith Traver, Phil Stilman, Helen Watson *Cutting Room Assistants: Glen Barna, Peter Branton, John Hektor, Erica Jaudzens, Michael Munn, Annelli Samuel, Kenneth Bruinsma *Transfer and Recording Technician: Mike Reid *Supervising Music Producer: David Greene *Associate Music Producer: Scott McCrorie *Musical Director: Eugene Martynec *Score Orchestrated and Conducted by: Milton Barnes *Songs and Score: "Rise & Shine" Vocals by: Natalie Cole Produced by: David Greene "Has You Seen This Girl?" and "Wonderland" Vocals by John Sebastian "Mad About Hats" Vocals by: Keith Hampshire "The King of Wonderland" Vocals by: Colin Fox Written by John Sebastian Produced by John Sebastian & David Greene *Negative Cutting: Catherine Rankin, Cathy Nicolaichuk *Synthesizer Sound Effects: John Hazan, Peter Goodale *Studio Services: The Film House Group, Mars Studios, Eastern Sound, Manta Sound, Multitrack Recording Systems, Film Opticals of Canada Limited *Production Financing: Middlefield Entertainment Group *Animation Production in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. *Care Bears Characters and Designs Copyright © 1987 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. *Motion Picture Copyright © 1987 Bears in Wonderland Limited Partnership *Music Copyright © 1987 Nelvana Limited All Rights Reserved Uncredited *Music Editor: Charles Paley *Supervising Music Editor: Jeff Carson/Segue Music *Dialogue Recording at: Warner Hollywood Studios *Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing *ADR Recording at: Buzzy's Recording Studios, Mayflower Recording *ADR Editors: Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas Whiting *ADR Mixer: Tom J. O'Connell *ADR Dialogue Engineers: Howard London, Tom Mgrdichian *ADR Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen *Re-recording Mixers: David E. Fluhr, Scott Purdy *Supervising Re-recording Mixer: Michael C. Casper *Additional Re-recording Mixers: David E. Campbell, John T. Reitz, Gregg C. Rudloff *Re-recording Final Mixer: Gary Coppola *Re-recording Predubs Mixers: Ray Merrin, Bill Rowe *Foley Recording by: T.A.J. Sound Works *Additional Foley Recording by: Pathé Services Sound Studios *Foley Recording Mixer: Don White *Supervising Foley Artist: Gary Hecker *Foley Artists: Andy Malcolm, Peter McBurnie, John B. Roesch, Joan Rowe *Recorded by: Greg Orloff *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Foley Editor: Christopher Flick *Lead Orchestrated by: Nicholas Raine *Music Consultant: David Newman *Supervising Orchestrated by: Alexander Courage, Brad Dechter *Additional Orchestrated by: Frank Bennett, Mark McKenzie, Greig McRitchie, Angela Morley, Don Nemitz, Conrad Pope, Herbert W. Spencer *Music Copyists: Vic Fraser, Mark Graham *Music Librarian: Jo Ann Kane *Music Preparations: Lisa Donovan Lukas, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman *London · Orchestra Contractors: Tonia Davall, Isobel Griffiths, Mike Markman *Hollywood · Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Ken Watson *Music Scoring Mixers: Robert Fernandez, Shawn Murphy *Music Recordist: Eric Tomlinson *Additional Music Scoring Mixed and Recorded by: Alan Snelling *Music Recording at: EMI Abbey Road Studios *Music Mixing at: Group IV Scoring Facility, Warner Bros. Scoring Stage *Music Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra and The Hollywood Symphony Orchestra *London · Orchestra Leader: Sidney Sax *Hollywood · Orchestra Leader: Bernard "Buddy" Rich *Music Engineer: Greggy Fugliniti *Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles *Original Soundtrack Available on MCA Records and Cassettes *Color Timer: Ricardo Olivero *Animation Director - Wang Film Productions: Bunis Yang *Color by Deluxe® *Prints by Technicolor® *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *Certificated No. 28706 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Category:Credits